One-On-One
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: After winning the Winter Cup and playing one-on-ones with Aomine, Kagami has begun to develop feelings for the Touou ace. (Happy late Valentine's Day! AoKaga, smut, yaoi, Don't like, don't read)


I was a cold day. So cold that it made Kagami shiver while he waited for his rival. The two aces had begun to plan every Friday that they'd meet and play basketball. It was a nice arrangement for them, considering Aomine always needed to burn off extra energy and Kagami just wanted to play.

"Oi, I'm here," Aomine announces, waving at the already playing redhead.

"Yo. You're late again." Kagami scowls at the bluenette, watching as he yawns and stretches, pulling off his scarf.

"Whatever. I was napping until Satsuki woke me up." Ruby eyes roll as Kagami passes Aomine the ball.

"It's just so hard being you." Aomine scowls and starts to dribble, walking into the middle of the court.

"I'll make you eat those words!"

* * *

Kagami laid in bed, thinking about that day's one-on-one. He lost, of course, to Aomine for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_"Let's go, Kagami."_

"Aomine..." Kagami moans, hearing the bluenette's deep, husky voice egging him on. A hand reaches down the redhead's front, slipping under the thin layer of his boxers. Taking himself in hand, Kagami strokes his half-hard cock slowly, gradually picking up speed.

_"Kagami...Kagami…"_

"A-Aomine." The ace's mind ran wild with fantasies about a certain tanned boy. His moans became louder, but remained hushed, biting onto the collar of his shirt.

Close to his climax, Kagami's hand moved faster, running his thumb over his sensitive tip, spreading the small bead of pre-cum around. Feeling he needed something else to push himself over the edge, he grabs the bottle of lotion on his nightstand, lubing up three fingers. He slowly inserted one through the tight ring of muscle, biting his lip as he got used to the dull sting. Moving it around, Kagami inserted another finger, feeling himself being stretched.

_"Damn, Kagami. You're so tight,"_ Aomine's voice whispers in his head, and especially loud groan escaping from Kagami's mouth.

He thrusted the two fingers in and out, making a scissoring motion until he hit something deep inside him. Kagami gasps as white hot pleasure shoots up his spine, stars dancing around his vision. Hitting that spot multiple times, Kagami inserts a third finger, pumping himself in time with his fingers.

"Aomine!" he cries out as he is pushed over the edge, cum splattering his abdomen and his boxers. He clamps down on his own fingers that keep moving until he's come down from his high.

Pulling his hand from his pants, he looks at the white liquid disapprovingly before standing up and walking into the bathroom to change and clean up.

_"Damn, I thought about Aomine again. I gotta stop this."_

* * *

"Hey, I can't make it today. Something came up." Kagami heard a growl on the other line, knowing Aomine was displeased.

"What do you mean? What came up that's so important?"

"It's coach's birthday today and we're gonna have a party." The tanned ace scoffs.

"Just tell HER something came up." The redhead shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't, Aho. This is really important. We can play one-on-one next Friday."

"No. I know where you live. Kuroko told me. So, I'll come and get you if I have to."

_"Yeah right."_

"Whatever, Aomine. See you next Friday." Without giving him time to respond, Kagami flipped his phone shut, sighing before he went out to buy his coach a present.

* * *

"Kagami-kun. You did a good job at picking coach out a present." Kagami smiled at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? You think so?" His shadow nods, looking up at the redhead as they made their way back to his apartment, Kuroko's stuff in his bag.

"Hey, uh, Kuroko?"

"Yes?" Feeling it was stupid to ask, Kagami looked away.

"Did you tell Aomine where I live?"

"I may have mentioned it. Why?"

"Just...wondering."

As the two went up the elevator, Kagami hesitated when trying his door, feeling relieved when he found it still locked.

_"Thank God."_

Opening the door, Kagami quickly went into the kitchen, not paying attention to anything else but what he was going to cook for dinner. That is, until he heard Kuroko speak up.

"Oh, hello, Aomine-kun."

_"FUCK!"_

"Hey. Is Kagami home?"

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck…"_

"Yes, he is in the kitchen." Slinking down, Kagami curses Kuroko under his breath as he hears footsteps coming towards him, a tanned hand grabbing him roughly.

"I told you I'd come and get you" Kagami scowls at the bluenette and yanks his arm away, rubbing his wrist.

"Whatever. How long have you been here anyways?"

"4 hours." Red eyes widen at the casual confession, looking outside to see only darkness.

"Aomine, you idiot! It's too late to play basketball!"

"It's never too late!" Raising a split eyebrow, Kagami stared dully at the other ace. Sighing at Aomine's stubbornness, Kagami thought of a deal.

"Since you're so upset that you couldn't play with me, how about this? You spend the night and once you wake up, eat, and bathe, I'll play with you all day." Blue eyes soften at the proposition.

"Okay, I'll deal with that, but," Aomine looked away, back to his cool nature, "I don't have any clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine. You'll be fine." The ace nods and goes back to the couch, flinging his body onto it.

"Cool, what's for dinner?" Kagami scowls and groans, turning back to his work.

"Oden." Kuroko nods and goes to the tanned boy, sitting down on his chest. A choking sound was admitted from the back of the bluenette's throat, gasping and hitting his old shadow. Once he gets off of him, Aomine sits up, glaring at Kuroko who takes the now open seat. The two laugh at the display, Kagami watching the whole thing, biting back all the words he wanted to say.

_"Aomine is mine... Don't smile with anyone but me."_ Swallowing thickly, Kagami finishes cooking and brings it over to the coffee table, everyone gathering around to eat.

* * *

Kagami looked up at the ceiling, the sounds of quiet snoring filled his room. Glancing to his left, he made sure Kuroko was asleep on his floor before turning in bed to face Aomine. The redhead hesitated before wrapping his arms around the bluenette's shoulders, resting his head on his bicep, closing his eyes and going to sleep. Aomine sat there, opening his sapphire eyes to stare at the sleeping ace, wrapping his arms around him in turn.

"Bakagami..."

* * *

Yawning, Kagami opens his eyes, shocked as he feels strong arms around his waist.

_"What the…"_

"Mornin' Kagami..." Aomine slurs, hugging the redhead closer. A dark blush formed across his cheeks, his whole body heating up.

"Uh, Aomine?"

"Hm?"

"I need to get up."

"Why?"

"I have to pee." And just like that, Aomine let go, turning on his side. Confused about the whole situation, Kagami just sighed and got to his feet, stalking into the bathroom.

Once he was done, Kagami comes back into the bedroom, rubbing the back of his head as he leans down to wake the smaller male up. Then came Aomine.

"C'mon, Ahomine. Wake up. I'll have breakfast ready soon." The tanned boy groans, staring sleepily at the redhead, putting his arms out.

"No."

"Aomine, wa- WAH!" Before Kagami could finish his sentence, Aomine had managed to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back into bed, holding him close. Kuroko just stared at the two, watching as Kagami struggled. His eyes met with Aomine's, getting the boy's message loud and clear. The shadow nods and gets up, gathering up his things.

"Well, it was fun, Kagami-kun. But I better get home. My mother wouldn't be pleased if I stayed here too late." The flustered ace gaped at the smaller boy, still trying to get away, only to be pulled closer to Aomine's body.

"BUT KUROKO!"

"Goodbye, Kagami-kun. I'll see you at school."

Before he could say another word, the front door was shut loudly, Aomine groaning loudly.

"Just stop struggling and give in already, Bakagami," he says, slipping his hand under the redhead's shirt, making him freeze in place.

"Aomine...What are you..." Aomine chuckles, leaning in close to lick Kagami's neck, a shiver racing up his spine. His tanned hand caressed the other boy's abdomen, his finger outlining every small detail, a breathless moan slipping past Kagami's lips.

"God, you sound sexier than I thought," He husks into the ace's ear, earning another small gasp. Kagami whines when the hand on his chest disappeared, his breath hitching when it instead slipped under the band of his boxers.

"N-not th-there!" The Touou ace smiles and kisses the other's nose, moving on to his cheeks before planting a tender kiss on his lips, slowly transforming into something hot, passionate.

Once they pull away from each other, ruby eyes squeeze shut, Kagami's face bright red as Aomine began to stroke him.

"How many times?" Panting, Kagami gives Aomine a puzzled look, trying to suppress a moan.

"Wha-what?" The bluenette's sexy smirk dances across his lips, his breath tickling Kagami's ear.

"How many times have you jerked off to the thought of me? How many times have you said my name as you cum? Did you finger yourself, imagining my cock fucking you hard?" A needy groan was forced out of the redhead's throat at the vulgar words that were panted into his ear.

"I've done it many times," Aomine starts, kissing Kagami after every statement, "I've thought about you riding me. I've thought about fucking you until you can't walk for a week. Making you moan and scream my name until you can't use your voice anymore. And then...I think about you riding my dick so hard and fast that it makes me wanna cum right away."

"M-more..." Kagami moans, arching his back as Aomine rubs the tip of his manhood.

"So eager. Don't worry," he holds the redhead's face with his free hand, coaxing him to look at him, "You'll get more real soon."

Ruby eyes widen as a cold, slick finger prods his entrance. He tries to sit up, but was pushed back down, Aomine's lips ghosting over his as he slows his hand on his cock.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt a little bit, but it's better than having it hurt a lot," the bluenette says, a small chuckle slipping past his lips. Kagami gulps, biting the inside of his lip as a tan finger slips into him, the strange feeling making him uncomfortable.

"A-Aomine. I'll be fine wi-without having to do this. C-can we skip this step?"

"No. It will hurt more than feel good," smoldering sapphire eyes narrow at the redhead's blushing face, a sly smile coming to his face, "And plus, I know you've done this to yourself before. What's so different?"

"It's you..." he whispers, averting his gaze, "I'm so used to doing it to myself that it's weird that someone else is doing it..."

The bluenette bit his lip before roughly shoving another digit into the gasping redhead, his patience wearing thin. He leans down, his lips meeting quivering ones in fiery, hot kiss. Aomine's tongue licked the redhead's lips, asking permission before plunging it into the wet cavern.

Kagami moans as their tongues rub together, his mind becoming nothing more than a jumble of words and moans that slipped out of his mouth once Aomine pulled away.

"Take off your shirt," he says huskily, making Kagami shiver as he complied. A needy whine was admitted when the hand on his cock disappeared. Aomine grabs his sunkissed legs, putting them over his shoulder before yanking off the ace's underwear, smiling as Kagami becomes flustered.

"You know...I've always wanted to see you naked. And damn, you look better without any clothes on," he pants as the third finger was inserted to his new lover, his smile turning into a smirk as the tiger arches off the bed once a certain spot was hit.

Over and over, tanned fingers hit his prostate, the amount of pleasure making ruby eyes water. Kagami clenched and unclenched the bed sheets, his toes curling as he let his head fall back into the pillows, moans and whimpers tumbling past his lips. White edges at his vision as he felt his climax approaching, Aomine's hand going even faster than before.

"G-gonna cum!" The Touou ace smirks and leans down, licking a perked nipple, sending Kagami over the edge. His back arches as his seed was released into his new found lover's hand, his mouth hanging open, but no sound coming from him as his body trembled.

"Fuck, that was hot," Aomine husks as he pulls his shirt over his head, ruby eyes lazily looking over the tanned flesh. The bluenette undoes his pants and throws them across the room, his erection standing tall. Kagami gulped and licked his lips, feeling himself becoming hard once again as one of his legs was lifted up and put over Aomine's shoulder.

"I'm going in. I'll be gentle, okay."

"Okay," the redhead says breathlessly, trying to wiggle closer so the taller male would hurry up. Aomine smirks, splaying his hand over his lover's thigh.

"So eager. I didn't know that you were such a horney slut." Kagami's face went bright red, embarrassed because of what the statement was doing to him; it turned him on even more.

"Just fuck me already!" he snaps, making the tanned one chuckle. Slowly, Aomine penetrated him, Kagami's head falling back once again as he was being stretched and filled. The redhead bit his lip, feeling more pain than pleasure. Once he was used to the size of Aomine's cock, he began to move his hips.

"Damn, you're so tight," Aomine said as he began to rock his hips, his thrusts shallow and slow, becoming deeper and faster every second. Then, Kagami cried out, a sexy smile dancing across the other's lips.

Aomine began to pound away into the redhead, angling himself to hit that spot every time, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Kagami's dick. The smaller ace moaned loudly, feeling himself close once again.

"Are you gonna cum again, Taiga?" Aomine asks as he leans over the panting ace, sweat covering both their bodies, "Cause I'm going to too."

Kagami whimpered as Aomine began to pump him in time with his thrusts, so close to his climax he could almost taste it. The tanned boy captures the redhead's lips in a desperate kiss as his tongue rubs against Kagami's, smirking as he pulls away.

"Come for me, Taiga." With those simple words, Kagami was pushed over the edge, semen spurting onto his chest and sheets, clamping down on Aomine's throbbing cock.

"Daiki!" he moans as he feels his lover cum into him, the warm liquid dripping out of his entrance as Aomine pulls out, laying down next to him. The two smile at each other before tan arms circle Kagami's waist, pulling him closer.

"Taiga, I love you."

"I love you too, Daiki."

* * *

**Happy late Valentine's Day, guys! I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I got so embarrassed while writing it so...Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
